Madeline Costley
, Daniel Perrin and Madeline herself mention it has been three years of her life that was taken away. A Rossum executive later asks Adelle DeWitt why Madeline was released from her contract "two years early", the episode in which Madeline was released, has been confirmed to be in 2009, per and Active (D.C., ?-2010)It is not entirely clear if and are set in 2009 or 2010 |title = |rank = |assignment = |first = |last = |total = |portrayer =Miracle Laurie }} Madeline Costley is the name of the former identity of the Active known as November in the Los Angeles Dollhouse. Little is known of her life, aside from the fact that she once had a daughter who died of cancer, and that prior to her earnings from Dollhouse she had not been wealthy. Biography Before the Dollhouse: Madeline gives birth to a daughter, Katie, who is shortly thereafter diagnosed with terminal cancer. Six months later Katie passes away. Madeline is unable to cope with the loss. She is then approached by Adelle DeWitt who offers her the chance to volunteer for the Dollhouse--promising that the Dollhouse would take away her grief over the loss of her daughter. There has been no mention of a husband or father. It is also implied that Madeline is an architect. *During "Needs” the four Actives are planning their escape in art class. The attendant comments on November’s (who is Madeline without her memories) “eye for architecture” as November has painted a very detailed picture of the Dollhouse. (This is a deleted scene featured on the DVD. It is not in the episode.) *During "Instinct", Adelle visits Madeline’s home. Adelle comments that she likes what Madeline has done with the place. Madeline responds that they "stripped most of it back to the original." Adelle also picks up a book on architecture from Madeline's table. In the Dollhouse Madeline only serves three years as an Active. She is granted an early release from her contract due to Paul Ballard's arrangement with Adelle DeWitt. For information on Madeline's time as an Active, see the article, "November". After the Dollhouse: Madeline lives in a very posh high rise apartment. Madeline comments to Adelle that she hasn't worked a day since her release and is adjusting to her new wealth. Madeline also admits trepidation when asked why she hasn’t been in for her diagnostic treatments. Adelle assures her that Madeline's contract has been paid in full but the Dollhouse still remains concerned for Madeline's well-being. Madeline eventually goes in for a diagnostic treatment and Topher grants her “a clean bill of health”. While still at the Dollhouse, Madeline has a conversation with Paul in which there seems to be some chemistry. ( ) Madeline was approached by Senator Daniel Perrin with incriminating evidence of acts she committed as an Active and was requested to testify, which she agreed. She was also told that Paul had taken advantage of her in her Active state. Immediately before boarding her plane to Washington D.C., she was warned not to testify by Paul, saying that he knew doing so would be a mistake, and that it would be better for them both if she agreed to work with him to take down the Dollhouse. She refused, saying that being free means making a few mistakes. However, immediately before the hearing where she was to testify began, Senator Perrin announced that his wife had been killed, and that he had found evidence implicating many other organizations, but not Rossum. Furthermore, he stated that her accusations were false and were the result of delusions she suffered while a mental patient in Canada. She was later seen having been abducted by the Washington D.C. Dollhouse. ( ) She is then returned to her active state without her consent, and becomes a doll at the D.C Dollhouse. During a mission to kidnap Bennett Halverson, Paul Ballard spots her and decides to rescue her. Back in LA, Adelle has her imprinted as Mellie instead of Madeline, as Adelle wants someone who will be loyal to Paul. ( ) Mellie is forced to kill herself to prevent herself from killing Paul after Boyd Langton uses a recording of Adelle's voice to activate her Sleeper Active program. This causes the death of Madeline by default. ( ) After the Dollhouse: (Things to come...) Only a few things are mentioned about November/Madeline in "Epitaph One" *Anthony Ceccoli warns Priya Tsetsang to remember what happened to November. Priya asks which November he’s referring to. ( ) *Madeline's picture is on the "To Remember" wall in Adelle’s old office, though the meaning of this wall is unknown. However, on Madeline's part it may serve to remember her as she effectively died after Mellie committed suicide. ( ; )) References